


Lovebug Bites Shouldn't Hurt

by Just_a_transboy_writing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fear of Death, Fights, Head Injury, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, Poisoning, Slow Burn, Suffering, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_transboy_writing/pseuds/Just_a_transboy_writing
Summary: Gotna just wanted to kiss his bruises and cuts better like he was shown how too. He didn't mean to make him angry but he did. The gentle giant was going to spend time with his bugs till he could up with a decent apology letter to give him for doing something so ungentlemanly. What he didn't expect to feel through other then shame was deep burning in his hand and dizziness. That burning would lead to more then a simple apology though.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Suffer with me.

Gonta shivered underneath the cold water of the gym's shower before his eyes drifted towards the smaller man standing next to him in the communal bathroom. He silently wondered if the other man had hot water or if he was stuck in the frozen stream with him. They had been the last ones in the showers during their shared early morning gym class since the teacher only allowed two people at a time since they believed it stopped fights from breaking out between the boys. He began gently scrubbing himself down with his hands as he tilted his head up into the stream to stop the soap from getting into his eyes. His eyes drifted down once again to the smaller men before he focused his gaze on the many scars that covered his back and arms. He bit the inside of his cheek as his fingers drifted down to his own scars that covered his chest and arms from the many years he spent with his wolf pack.

Without another thought the red eyed student leaned down before kissing the tennis players, scared and bruised back as gently as he could, feeling him shudder underneath his lips. He slowly grabbed his smaller hands in his own much larger one before kissing each deep scar that ran up and down his forearm. He alternates between his arms and back while giving him a kind smile. After a few seconds he stopped the gentle caress before going back to his self cleaning. In his mind he just wanted to kiss his injuries better and make him happy since he really saw him smile let alone show emotions. He noticed that he seemed to freeze up like he was frozen in time. He opened his mouth to speak before he could hear rage flow out of Ryoma's mouth. 

What the hell is your problem? What goes though your fucking mind that said it was alright for you to kiss my back? That was disgusting." Ryoma spat at him angrily before throwing the bar of soap he was using at the taller man's face as hard as he could. He watched it nail him right in his face making him yelp out in pain before grasping it between his large fingers. His eyes burned with spite before he stared up at the younger man with enough hatred that it could melted through his skull. "What were you trying to fucking accomplish? Did Miu tell you to do that? Was she trying to get us to fuck in here?"

Gonta opened his mouth to say an apology but he felt something else being thrown at his head which made him quirky yelp out in pain. He quickly turned his back to him as his hand drifted to the darkening bruise above his eyebrows. His hands were shaking as he pulled them away to reveal a dark spot of pink blood on his finger types. "Gonta didn't mean to....to...to...." He tried to speak again but he felt the words die on his tongue before he grabbed his towel that was on one of the benches. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he smeared blood on to his hip. He didn't even bother to put on his clothes as he felt another well thrown object smack his shoulder, hard enough for him to know it would have a dark bruise showing tomorrow, as he practically ran out of the showers with only a towel to cover him up.

The red eyed man could feel everyone's eyes on him as he made his way to his room to change into his uniform. He tried to make himself appear smaller as he hunched himself over, walking down the dorm room hall. He swallowed thickly as he opened up his door with his key before he slammed it by accident. He gritted his teeth in fear that someone had heard it before sunk to the floor with his back pressed to the door. After a few seconds he stood up before locking the door, walking slowly to his bed before sitting down on it. A shaky breath left his chest before he laid down on the soft bed. All he could really think about was trying to find a decent way to apologize to them both instead about his next clases or even what was for lunch.

Gonta buried his still wet face into his pillow as he tried to come up with a way to make up to tennis player. He frowned at each idea before curling up around his pillow still wet and still very much undressed. He heard the bell for his next class but felt like he couldn't emotionally or physically appear to learn. All he wanted to do was find somewhere to hide to come up with a way to say that he was sorry to them but his thoughts were just running back to his reaction of disgust. He closed his eyes to try and come up with a good plan but he felt himself become sleepier, feeling himself drift off into an uneasy sleep. 

What felt like a few minutes but what was in fact hours before his eyes snapped open in the darkness of his room. His eyes bleary glanced towards his alarm clock before he sat up quickly in his bed once he realised that it was past the set time for them to be out of their rooms. He groaned quietly as he saw the red lights of the alarm clock slowly turn to 1:20 am. He stood up from his bed before rubbing his stomach as he heard it quietly growl at the fact that he had missed two meals that day. He began dressing in his pajamas while almost thanking the fact that it was Saturday which meant that he didn't have to focus on school work and instead could focus on more important things. He could feel his hands shakingly button up his nightshirt before he laid back down on to his bed.

"What is Gonta supposed to do? Gonta could make his friend a gift to make up for it...." His voice barely came above a whisper as his thoughts drifted to sending them an apology text but he shook it out his thoughts since he wanted it to be more personable. He buried his face into his cold sheets before tears of disgrace drifted down his face since he didn't mean to make them angry but with his thoughtless actions he did. He quietly cried into his pillow before his thoughts drifted to the idea of him writing them an apology letter which seemed more like a decent idea to him.

With the back of his hand he wiped away his tears as he placed his glasses on to his night stand before staring up at the ceiling as he began writing the letters in his head. He thought all night but he couldn't come up with anything. Each possible letter in his mind was terrible he thought to himself before he suddenly jolted in surprise as he heard his alarm clock buzz loudly next to him, flashing the fact that he spent the night thinking about what he was going to write to the older men. He sighed to himself quietly as he began getting dressed, barely brushing out his hair before he stepped out into the still empty hallway. He began walking to his lab as he kept his head down as he tried to think about his letter. 

Ah Gokuhara. I didn't see you after gym yesterday. Are you ill? I could make you some tea if you are." Kirmui called to her friend politely as she watched him quickly straight up before turning around, giving her a weak and uncomfortable smile. She reached out to gently touch his arm before pulling back once she saw him take a step back as he pulled his jacket around him tighter. 

"Gonta would like some tea. Gonta isn't hungry enough to eat breakfast so he'll be in his lab." The burnette spoke to her softly before fixing his bug box over his shoulder nervously under her watchful motherly gaze before he quickly turned his back to her. He practically ran to his lab while shutting the heavy metal door with enough force to shake the wall. His red eyes shut quickly as he tried to stop himself from cowering since he knew he was going to be scolded by the hall monitor for causing a disturbance. 

"Wait Gokuhara!" Kirumi raised her voice slightly as she followed after him. She had taken a step back in shock after the door had slammed shut in her face before she hesitantly knocked, opening the door quietly after a few seconds. "I didn't get to ask you what type of tea you wanted." She spoke to him calmly as she watched him quickly stand up straight. "Would you like banana tea?" It was false question to see if he was paying attention as she wanted for his answer. 

"That sounds fine to Gonta!" His voice was soft as he walked over to his desk to begin making his apology. Gonta opened one of his drawers before he began pulling out several sheets of paper from his drawers, placing them carefully down on to his table. He glared down at the paper before resting his head on to the cool surface. 

Kirumi swallowed nervously as he began looking him up and down carefully to see if he was showing any sign of sickness. She took a deep breath in and out before shaking her head in disbelief at his reply and how healthy he looked. "I'll make you rose hip tea instead." She glanced at him once again to see if he was hiding an illness before she left him alone.

Gonta barely acknowledged the fact that she had left him alone as he turned towards his wall of bugs. He worked better with a small friend to keep himself from rattling on during his writing. He smiled down at one of the newest friends which he thought was a simple brown house spider, even though it wasn't an insect he couldn't help but keep it near his bug friends. He carefully picked it up before carrying it over to his paper. His eyes watched it calmly crawl up his fingers before moving down to his wrist. His left hand picked up his pen as he began scribbling out the beginning of his apology.

"Gonta is sorry....." He muttered the words quietly as he traced the three words that he had written out. He began chewing on the end of the pen out of frustration before he felt a sharp burning pain slowly spread up his arm. He jolted in surprise before he stared down at the small spider that had bitten into his thumb. His voice barely came above a whimper as he placed the small creature back into its cage. He rubbed at the spot with a frown before placing one of the many butterfly bandages he kept in his pocket on to the wound. He rubbed at it slowly before turning back to his writing. 

The red eyed man slowly picked back up his pen before he felt himself beginning to sweat. He grunted out in surprise before he pressed his head down on to the table to cool himself since he believed he was just overheating. He pushed his letter to the side to prevent it from smearing as the urge to vomit slowly rose up inside of him. His legs trembled underneath his weight as he tried to stand up to go into the hallway to get a breath of fresh air. With each step he could feel himself began to sway as the world began smearing like paint. He grabbed on to the table for support before feeling his legs give out underneath him. A sharp gasp of surprise left his lips as he felt himself stumble as he lost his footing. His head cracked against the table's edge with enough force that he could actually feel himself get a concussion. His red eyes drifted to the ceiling as he felt blood pool around his head as he finally lost consciousness. 

Ryoma sat down at one of the many tables in the cafeteria as he chewed on his candy cigarette angrily. He stabbed his powdered sugar covered waffle with enough force that it cracked against his plate before he heard someone sit across from them. He shot them a look of confusion before he realized that it was Kaede and Maki. A soft acknowledgement of them left his throat before he focused his thoughts of rage to his half eaten waffle.

"Is something wrong Hoshi?" Kaede asked softly as she began cutting up her own waffle slowly. She took a nervous sip of water with an awkward smile since she had rarely seen him angry at anything, most of the time it was full of indifference towards everyone.

"Gokuhara did something weird yesterday. He kissed my back and my arms in the shower....I don't even know why in the hell he would do that. Do you? I think it was a dare from you Miu or something like that." The tennis player grumbled out quietly before he watched the pianist choke on her water as her face flushed bright red as Maki quickly looked to the side with a soft blush to her cheeks. "So do you?" His black eyes drifted between them since he felt like they had put the innocent man up to it.

"Well I think it was my fault he did that but let me explain!" Kaede spoke to him quickly as she nervously bit her lip to keep her composure. "He caught me kissing a cut Maki got and he asked me why I was doing that. I told him that I was kissing it better! He asked me if he was allowed to do that to everyone who's hurt but I told him no! I then told him that he should only kiss people better if he loved them more than friends!" Her words came out in a rush as she held her girlfriend's hand underneath the table. "He probably didn't understand the social cues that he shouldn't have done it without telling you first!"

Ryoma's face had flushed red since he didn't believe anyone in the school could like or even love a criminal like him. He also felt embarrassed at the fact that the gentle giant was raised in less than conventional ways. "So does that mean Gonta likes me?" He quickly hid his face underneath his beanie before slowly pushing away from his food. "Don't even bother answering I'm going to ask him in person." His voice came out firmly as he slowly hopped off his booth before waving the two girls goodbye. "I also have to apologize to him. I might have bruised him up."

The shorter man made his way down the hall towards the gentleman's lab before tilting his head once he saw Kirumi standing by the door while holding a tray of tea. "Ah Hoshi I was wondering if you could get the door for me. Gokuhara must be busy since he usually would open it for me." He nodded with a soft sound at the back of his throat before he pushed open the door for her. 

Ryoma's eyes scanned over the painfully quiet as he took a step into the room before an overwhelming smell of blood filled his nose. "Gokuhara!" He called out hesitantly as he took another step into the room before seeing one of the tanned man's hand peek out from behind the table, unmoving along with smears of blood on his fingertips. "Kirumi get Mikan and Sakura now." He spoke to the maid quickly as he walked closer to the hand. He saw the maid nod before leaving the tea tray on one of his desks. A look of horror crossed his face once he saw that the younger man's head was in a pool of his own blood. "Gonta!" He quickly moved to his side before feeling along his neck for a pulse. His fingers were trembling as he felt his pulse faintly drum against his fingers. His eyes began looking him up and down for any more injuries before staring at his finger, seeing a pink line run up and down his hand from his thumbs. He began trembling as he felt his shoes stick to the floor. 

The prison could feel his body begin to shake and tremble once he realized that the younger man was slowly dying in front of him from blood poisoning. He knew the symptoms all too well since he had seen someone in his cell die from the exact same thing. "Gonta wake up!" He shouted at him as he tried to shake him awake to see if he could even respond before feeling dread soon followed his chest once he saw he wasn't going to move. He took a deep shaky breath in once he heard fast footsteps slowly approaching him. He clasped at his hand as he felt his pulse beginning to slow down. 

For the first time in years he could feel tears slowly dripping down his face as he heard the doors slam open before Sakura stepped into the room. Her eyes drifted down to the floor and to the unconscious man before she gently picked him up while putting pressure on to his head to stop the bleeding.

"Be..Be careful with him!" Mikan spoke to the taller woman before gasping in shock at what had happened to the younger man before her hands drifted to his neck. "We need to get him to the school's infirmary right now! I think he's been poisoned or he was bitten by something!" Her eyes quickly shot to his thumb before she began unwrapping the bandage. Another gasp of surprise left her body once she saw the fact that his bite had swollen bigger and it had a definable pink line slowly moving up his arm. She began leading the strong woman and the unconscious man up to the second floor.

"Hoshi are you alright?" Kirumi got down to his eye level before she grasped at the paper that was haphazardly pushed against the table's edge. She gently pressed her gloved hand against his cheeks to wipe away his tears as she read the three simple words on the paper. She quickly stood up to tell Mikan her thoughts of what she believed what the paper had read. "I don't believe that this was an accident...I believe Gokuhara was trying to harm himself." She couldn't keep the disbelief from showing up on her usually calm face. 

"What?" Ryoma could feel an overwhelming sense of burning sadness fill his lungs and stomach before he stared down at the pink blood around his feet. "He wouldn't do that." He tried to argue with the blonde woman as she left the room to give the nurse the letter. Leaving him alone with blood and horrified thoughts running through his head at even the mention that the ball of sunshine had tried to hurt himself.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all want some angst?

Gonta slowly opened his eyes as he stared up at the blindingly white ceiling before attempting to sit up. A soft groan left his throat as he rubbed at his forehead before his fingertips stopped at the rough fabric that covered his head and at the fact that part of his head had been shaved against his will. He tried to stand up before a gentle but firm hand pushed him down onto the bed. 

"Gokuhara, Tsumiki is requiring us to keep you in bed while she deals with your situation." Kirumi spoke to him firmly as she tried to keep tears of worry from dripping down his face. She gently rubbed his arm before gently rubbing his cheeks to comfort him. "You should have told someone what was going on instead of doing something so drastic." Her voice cracked softly as she let her tears drip down her pale cheeks before she wiped it away with a tissue from the infirmary stand. 

"Gonta doesn't understand. Why is Kirumi crying?" Gonta moved forward to wipe away her tears like a gentleman would before he was pushed down onto the bed once again by Sakura who only gave him a look of pity. "Gonta doesn't understand what's going on...Gonta is a idiot so please tell him what's wrong." He spoke softly as his eyes drifted to his right arm that was practically shoved full of needles and other machines that made him look like he was closely related to Kiibo.

"You tried to commit suicide by wolf spider." Sakura's voice muttered out quietly before pressing him down onto the bed before slowly increasing his iv drip. "You nearly died of blood poisoning." Her voice was firm and gruff as she tried to ease any pain that he was in. "We found your note so you can't lie to us about what happened." 

Gonta opened his mouth to protest what had actually happened before he quickly shut it when he saw the nurse quietly walk back into the room. "Gonta wasn't trying to hurt himself. It was an accident. Please believe Gonta! Gentleman never tell lies!" He tried to plead with the nurse who quietly shook her head which silenced him. His fingers were slowly turning white as he gripped his bed sheets as tight as he could before the two women were shown out of the room. 

"I'm sorry Gokuhara b-but you need to stay under my watch for at least seven days. We already asked Ryoma to bring your work into the room but you can't use anything sharp. I also n-need you to change out of your uniform to keep you from hurting yourself on it." Mikan's voice rambled on as she handed him a hospital gown and pants along with a pair of plain white underwear. She left it on the bed side table before pulling the curtains around his bed before heading over to her desk.

All the red eyed man could do was stare down at the white hospital clothes before attempting to stand up from his bed. His legs trembled underneath his weight as he began changing out of his uniform. He froze up once he saw the dark dried blood stain on his collar of his shirt before pulling on the gown. He sat down carefully before pulling on the underwear and pants before he slowly placed his folded dirty and blood stained clothes on to the floor, opening up the curtain as he did so.

Mikan gave him a kind smile before giving him a simple wave as she heard her clinic door open up. "Oh Hoshi it's good to see you. Will you watch him while I grab him a lunch from the cafeteria?" She spoke to the smaller man with the same kind smile plastered on her face as she watched him nod in agreement. "Th-thank you." Her legs trembled underneath his apathetic gaze before she speed walked out of the room.

Ryoma hid his face underneath his hat before placing the notes and homework from Friday on her table. A sigh left him before he slowly moved over to the still confused youngerman. "Gokuhara how are you feeling?" His voice remained numb as he pushed one of the waiting room chairs over to his bed before attempting to sit down on it. He grumbled quietly underneath his breath once he realized how short he was in the chair.

"Hoshi what's going on? Gonta doesn't understand but that's okay since he is an idiot but he still wants to know. So you can you please tell Gonta?" Gonta's voice barely came above a whisper as he stared at the tennis player with tears dripping down his face. "All Gonta remembers is being bitten by a bug but they say he tried to hurt himself but that isn't true!" He raised his voice slightly as rare frustrated tears dripped down his sickly cheeks before a soft sob left his throat. "You believe Gonta right? Please tell Gonta...please tell Gonta." He was pleading with him now since he wanted someone to actually listen to him.

"I do believe you big guy but you're note. You had written Gonta is sorry so they connected the dots for something else." Ryoma spoke to him softly while gently holding his hand as he rubbed small circles just above his knuckles. "I know you wouldn't do that since you know that would just hurt your friends and you want to keep them safe." His voice was hoarse before he gave him a painfully comforting smile. He had barely moved when Gonta had been taken away so he still had blood stains on his pants and chain. He hadn't even bother to change since he was still in shock by what he had found.

Gonta pulled the smaller man closer to him before he broke down sobbing into his smaller but equally muscular chest. "Gonta just wanted to make you an apology letter for being a bad gentleman!" His voice raised into a quiet scream before he felt Ryoma slowly rub his back as he felt his chest heave with each breath. "Gonta is so sorry for yesterday! Gonta should have asked first before kissing your back! Gonta is sorry for making you uncomfortable! Gonta is sorry!" He was gently shushed as he felt the smaller man pull him tighter to his chest. It would have been comedic but no one could have really laughed at how upset the man was.

"It's okay big guy. I forgive you." Ryoma's voice was soft as he pulled away from the crying man while grabbing a tissue from the nightstand. His hands were gentle as he began gently wiping away the tears that dripped down the taller man's face. "Maybe I can convince them to let you go but I know they won't listen to me." He kept his head down as he gently cupped his cheeks. As he wiped away the drying stains away from the surprisingly soft skin. "I'll visit you every chance I get if I can't Gonta." He pulled away quickly ocke he heard the door open as the nurse walked in.

Mikan gave them both a small smile before she tripped over her own to feet with a loud clang as the metal tray hit the floor. The tennis player had luckily caught his meal which was just a simple bowl of oatmeal before it spilled all over her. He placed the bowl down on to his chair before helping the clumsy woman up from the floor. "Thank you Hoshi." She spoke to him kindly as he left the room with a muted grunt. "Oh are you alright Gonta?"

The red eyed man nodded carefully before dabbing at his eyes with his tissue. "Thank you Mikan." His voice was unpleasantly soft as he grabbed his food from his chair before he began slowly eating the terribly bland food. He could only force himself to eat half of it before he placed it back on to the chair. "Gonta will finish it later. Gonta promises." His voice lacked his normal amount of energy and life as he turned towards the window to see the world act like nothing was wrong as he closed his eyes to sleep away the time. 

______________________________________________________

Gonta opened his eyes slowly before sitting up in his cold bed as his eyes attempted to focus on the clock above the wall across from him. He could barely make out the faint outline of the hands as he squinted his eyes. "Why is Gonta awake at four am?" His voice was hoarse before he heard the tell tale sound of a chain clanking against the hallway tile. "Ryoma?..." He quietly called out before he watched the school's infirmary door be pushed open by the smaller man.

"Yeah I'm here." Ryoma pocketed his screwdriver into the back of his pocket before he slowly moved towards his bed before glancing towards the barley half eaten bowl. "You really need to eat more." He placed the bowl on Mikan's desk before walking back to the chair. "Move over." His voice was a soft whisper as he watched the younger man move over slightly on his bed before he used the chair to crawl into bed next to him. "I'm sorry for doing this but I can't sleep tonight. I also thought you would be lonely." He lied to him since he did in fact sleep but his dreams were plagued with the thoughts of what would have happened if he or Kirumi was just a second too late to save him.

"Gonta understands but you don't have to lie to him. Gonta knows you had a nightmare." The gentle giant spoke to him calmly before pulling him into his chest like he was the greatest teddy bear. He could feel the smaller man wrap a tiny hand around his collar before buying his face into his shirt. He rubbed his back gently before curling around him tightly. He began taking slowly deep breaths in as his body slowly gave way as he fell asleep.

Ryoma listened to his heartbeat slowly before looking up at his closed eyes carefully to make sure that he was fully asleep. "Yeah it was a nightmare big guy and I never want it to come true....I already lost so many people and I don't want lose another...." His voice cracked quietly as he rubbed his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to move since he was in the younger man's death hug. He wrapped his arms around his neck waist before falling into an almost tedious slumber.

______________________________________________________

Gonta and Ryoma's secret sleep overs slowly continued onward as the younger man was practically locked up like a prisoner in the school's infirmary. It was now the fourth day of his imprisonment and Ryoma was carrying their lunch into the nurse's office since he was the only one that could get him to eat his full meal instead of only half of it. He slowly pushed open the door with his shoulder before walking over to his chair. He slowly climbed up the cold metal before giving the gentleman a kind smile. "I hope you're hungry, big guy. Hanamura actually made you something that looks good. It's jelly I think." His eyes drifted over to the younger man before the hope drifted away from his eyes since he could see he had practically wilted, his hair looking dull and his skin looked almost grey. 

"Thank you Hoshi....." Gonta's voice softly spoke to him before he gave him a lack luster smile. He reached for the simple dish before it was pulled away from him. He tilted his head in confusion before he saw a spoonful moving slowly towards his mouth. He slowly opened his mouth before swallowing it down pitiful almost like he was forcing himself to eat.

"They're killing you like this....." Ryoma muttered out angrily before he pushed the jelly on to the bedside table. He reached forward before rubbing his cheeks as gently as he could, feeling how cold and clammy against his warm palm. He pulled away quickly in shock before moving on to his bed as he watched the door to make sure that Mikan couldn't walk in on them. "Maybe we can sneak out tonight and we can go star watching but you have to eat your food." He spoke to him firmly before handing him the jelly to eat without giving him a choice.

Gonta smiled at him happily before pressing a spoonful of the bland food into his lap. "They put bananas into Gonta's pancakes today while you were acting breakfast." He spoke to him calmly as he watched a look of rage spread across the smaller man's rosy cheeks. "Gonta got mad and told them that it was disgusting and Mikan looked very upset with him. Hek" The look of rage was soon replaced with a look of surprise but also a strange mixture of pride. 

"I'm impressed that you spoke your mind Gonta. You usually keep it bottled up inside." Ryoam gently patted his free hand with a smile before leaning into his side. He felt the gentleman wrap his free arm around his waist as he felt his face flush against his kind touch. He quickly tried to hide it underneath his hat before sighing quietly as he carefully watched the door before moving away from him and back onto his chair once he heard the familiar clicks of Mikan's shoes. "I'll see you later tonight." His voice barely made a noise as he left the stuffy room before pushing past the nurse.

"Oh I see he already brought you breakfast Gonta." Mikan spoke happily once she saw the younger student was slowly finishing up his food. "I bet you're excited for your release date since it's in three days!" Her voice was warm and kind as she gently patted his head before walking back to her desk without giving him a chance to respond.

Gonta placed the now empty bowl of jello on to his table before moving closer to the window. He watched the other students run and hang out on the garden which made a spot of jealousy slowly form in his heart since he wanted so desperately to be with them but at least he was going to sneak out and hang out with one of his close friends. He laid down on the bed quietly as he watched Ryoma chase after Kokichi which made him quietly laugh at their fight. He quietly closed his eyes before praying that night was going to come faster.

______________________________________________________

Ryoma watched the clock slowly as he scrubbed the grass stains out of his hat in his bathroom sink from the way the leader had thrown his hat to ground once he was caught. He placed the damp beanie on his head once he realized that the stain had finally come out. He watched the clock slowly move towards 10 pm as he opened his door slightly as he saw the other students slowly head off to their own rooms. He laid changed out of his day clothes into his pajamas before sitting down on his bed once he heard the night time announcement ring loudly in his room. He sat on his bed quietly as he heard the clock above him slowly tick away before he made sure thirty minutes had passed. He picked up his chain as he slowly made his way down the hall, keeping himself close to the wall to keep the noise down to a minimum. He pulled out his screwdriver which he kept in his pajamas permanently now before he began unscrewing the locks before pushing the door of the clinic open quietly. "Yo Gonta you awake?" He spoke to him quietly as he watched the weakened man slowly sit up. 

"Oh Hoshi, Gonta is awake." Gonta spoke to him carefully as he slowly stood up out of his bed to follow him outside. The iv was still attached to him so dragged the metal pole with him. "Gonta isn't allowed to remove his iv till he's better...." His voice was full of disappointment since he had missed the fact that he could do things normally. He slowly reached down before wrapping his cold fingers around the smaller man's hand before they headed out into the hallway. 

Ryoma slowly led him down in the unused stairway before making sure that they were being followed by anyone like the hall monitor doing one of his random nightly rounds. He kept a firm but kind grip on his hand before leading him out into the cool night air. He moved toward one of the less steep hills before helping him lean against the tree to sit down as fireflies began flying around them. He gave the younger man a rare smile as he watched his cheeks light up at the sight of so many of his bug friends around them.

"Ryoma it's beautiful....It's so beautiful outside..." Gonta couldn't keep the wonder out of his voice as he began watching one of the lightning bugs land onto the tennis player's hat which made him laugh quietly. "The Lampyridae really like you!" His normal happiness seemed to leak into his voice as he pulled the smaller man closer to his side, enjoying the quiet that came along with him and the niceness of the fact that his company was also being enjoyed. "Ryoma Gonta has something to tell you...." He couldn't help but break the soft silence as he stared at the blinking bugs and the many stars above their heads. "Gonta really likes you Ryoma....He has liked you for a while..."

Ryoma froze up at his honest words before going silently like he was quietly deciding whether or not he was going to accept or decline his love. He sat in the dead silence, well it would have been dead silence if the crickets didn't chirp every few seconds, for twenty minutes as he watched the entomologist slowly move away from his touch. "I think it's time we head back Gokuhara." His voice was soft as helped the younger man stand up as he actively chose to be in denial about his attraction to him. "I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
